


Soundwave is Done

by EvalynnMesserli



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Soundwave is done, he’s so tired, let the cassetteman sleep, mom soundwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvalynnMesserli/pseuds/EvalynnMesserli
Summary: Soundwave grows tired of Megatron and Starscream’s bullshit. Finally, he snaps.





	Soundwave is Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girlwiththegreenhat from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Girlwiththegreenhat+from+Tumblr).



> So this is based on a stupid gif from G1 in which Soundwave as his cassette player form flies off with Starscream while Megatron looks on in shock and from dumb discussions with @girlwiththegrrenhat (Tumblr username. I don’t know if she has an ao3 account. Should probably ask). So here ya go!

Soundwave was tired. It was the biggest understatement of the century, but it was true. Ever since the war against the Autobots had begun, all Soundwave had done was babysit Megatron and Starscream while trying to keep everyone alive and he and his cassettes had been the only ones to actually get anything done. He was also the only one who could make energon cubes for Primus’s sake! Without him, the Decepticons would have fallen long ago. 

Did he get any praise or acknowledgement of his skills and actions? No. Occasionally Megatron would mention something, but other than that, all of his accomplishments were looked over in favor of one of his leaders “brilliant” plans to destroy Optimus Prime.

Even the cassettes were done with everything. The six of them were more useful than the entire Decepticon army and yet they were treated as if they were inferior simply because of their small size. It got annoying real quick.

“Why are we still with these lame-afts, Boss?” Rumble asked one day when Soundwave had been buffing out some dents they had received from some Autobots during their latest failed energon raid.

Soundwave had to think about that for a moment. “Decepticons: Would fall apart without us here,” he finally answered.

“So?” Frenzy countered. “Why should we care with how they treat us? We should just leave them to suffer and get beaten by those Autobot scum.”

“And where would we go?” Ravage questioned. “To the Autobots?”

“What!? No!” Rumble cried in a shriek that would put Starscream to shame. “We’re not going to join them!”

“Then where would we go?” Ratbat asked from his place on Soundwave’s lap.

Rumble shrugged. “Anywhere but here.”

“Soundwave and cassettes: Not leaving.” Soundwave didn’t want to hear this right now. It was too tempting.

“But Soundwave-!” 

“Enough!” It was rare for Soundwave to raise his voice, especially at his cassettes, so the sudden volume change quickly shut everyone up. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw exchanged glances but continued to remain silent. 

“Cassettes: Will desist in speaking of leaving. Cassettes: Return .” With some mild grumbling from Rumble and Frenzy, the six small Cybertronians transformed and entered Soundwave’s chest cavity, pressing themselves tightly to the thin metal separating them from his spark, calming them enough so they all quickly began to slip into recharge.

“...Soundwave,” Ratbat quietly whispered.

“...yes?”

“I don’t like it here…” Ratbat muttered as recharge overtook him and he joined his siblings. Soundwave continued to sit on this berth, staring at the wall on the opposite side of the room, his youngest creation’s words ringing in his processor. None of them were happy here, but they had to stay. Soundwave had a good reason. He’d had it for the entirely of the war and he was sure it would keep him loyal to the cause until the Autobots were defeated. It had to.

Finally Soundwave moved and lay down on his berth, offlining his optics. The gentle pressure of his creations near his spark helped to lull him into recharge and prevented his thoughts from plaguing him anymore.

They helped him forget that he could no longer remember his reason for staying.

————————

A pounding had built up between his optics and every time Starscream or Megatron opened their mouth, it got worse. 

They’d had them. The Autobots has been at their mercy (thanks to Soundwave and the cassettes, but did anyone notice? Of course not) until Megatron had decided he wanted to defeat Optimus Prime on his own and had the prime freed from his bonds despite Soundwave’s protests.

Of course Prime had wasted no time in freeing his comrades instead of having a dramatic battle with Megatron and soon the Autobots and Decepticons were at it again, and as per usual, the Autobots were winning.

As Starscream shrieked something about being a better leader than Megatron, Soundwave offlined his optics and tried to block out his surroundings and end his processorache. His servo ran down Ravage’s back as the robotic feline purred contently from his place on Soundwave’s lap. Rumble and Frenzy sat at his pedes playing some kind of portable Earth game while Laserbeak and Buzzsaw built some kind of fort out of rocks. Ratbat sat on Soundwave’s shoulder giving commentary on what was happening.

“Looks like Thundercracker’s doing pretty goo-no, wait, nevermind. Bumblebrat just knocked him off a cliff.”

None of the Autobots approached the family, partially because they weren’t necessarily doing anything wrong and partially because no one was stupid enough to try and take on all seven of them at once (and those that would have anyways were currently occupied).

“I will destroy you Optimus Prime!” Megatron shouted from somewhere to Soundwave’s right. “Soon the universe will be-oof!” 

“Prime just sent Megatron flying,” Ratbat commented.

“Noted,” Soundwave replied.

“This is why I should be the leader!” Starscream shrieked.

“Shut up, Starscream!” Megatron bellowed.

“And why should I?!!????!!!! You’re obviously not fit to rule us!!!”

“I am the only one who can lead all you buffoons!”

Soundwave groaned as the pounding steadily go worse.

“Are you kidding!!!!!?????!!?! You can’t do anything right!!!!” Starscream screamed in pain as the sound of Megatron’s cannon went off, echoing off the walls of the canyon.

“I am the leader of the Decepticons and I always will be! I am the only one who gets anything done around here! None of you gearheads do anything useful! I always end up cleaning up all of your messes! I’d be better off without all of you!!!!”

With that, Soundwave snapped.

————————

A lot of strange things happened when the Decepticons were involved, it had become a fact of life for Optimus. He believed nothing they did would ever truly surprise him again.

Turns out he was wrong.

“ENOUGH!” Soundwave bellowed, halting all fighting as everyone turned to face the Communications Officer. No one had ever heard Soundwave raise his voice before and the actions surprised everyone, even Megatron.

Soundwave rounded on the Decepticon and marched toward him. “You,” he snarled, his normally monotone voice full of annoyance as he jabbed his servo at Megatron’s chassis, “are the most annoying mech I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. You preach about how glorious and noble you are and yet you do absolutely nothing to further the Decepticon cause except come up with idiotic schemes at are doomed to fail. And you’re no better.” He turned to Starscream. “All you ever do is screech and claim that you’ll rule the Decepticons and yet you never actually make an attempt to be a better leader. That’s not even the worst part!”

Optimus and the others watched in surprise as Soundwave went off at Starscream and Megatron, who simply stood there in shock as they took the verbal smackdown Soundwave gave them. For nearly an hour everyone stood almost completely still and listened to Soundwave’s rant.

“...I’m the only reason we didn’t lose millions of years ago! You two certainly did nothing to help, but do the cassettes and I get any recognition? No! Of course not…!” Said cassettes seemed to be the only ones not surprised by what was transpiring. All of them just sat there, watching with amusement on their faceplates.

“...so I’m done! I’m not dealing with this anymore! If you want to continue to drag this war out longer than it needs to then be my guest! Because, frag it! I’m out! Cassettes: Return!” The cassettes suddenly jumped up and went into their alt-modes as they entered Soundwave’s chest compartment. He glance around at everyone one last time before transforming into his cassette player alt-mode and (somehow) flying off into the horizon, everyone staring with wide optics and open intakes.

For a moment, no one said anything. Finally, Bumblebee turned to Optimus.

“So...could he always do that?”

————————

It had been nearly three Earth months since Soundwave left the Decepticons when he got the comm. It was an Autobot frequency and while normally he would have ignored it, Soundwave was in a good mood that day.

While watching his creations and allowing the sun’s warmth to sink into his bared face plates, he answered.

:Who is this?: he asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

:Soundwave, this is Optimus Prime. I am comming to inform you of what has happened since you left the Decepticons.:

:Query: Why should Soundwave care?:

:I simply figured that you would like to know. If you do not wish to know then I will leave you and your cassettes alone.:

Soundwave thought for a moment and decided it couldn’t hurt to have some intel of what was occurring with the war.

:Prime: May continue.:

:Alright. After you, er, flew off with the cassettes, Megatron ordered a retreat and things went quiet for a while. Then Megatron targeted another dam power plant, but we managed to stop them. Soon after, the Decepticons began to attack much more frequently, seeming only desperate. Many of them even began to defect as they were starving. That’s when we learned that you were the only one able to produce energon cubes.: Prime paused for a second, waiting to see if Soundwave would provide an explanation. When he didn’t, Prime continued. :Since Teletraan 1 is able to produce energon cubes and the humans are willing to give us fuel in exchange for protection, many Decepticons decided it was better to face possible imprisonment then to starve to death.

:We quickly decided to allow any defecting Decepticon a pardon as long as they cut ties with Megatron and told us every piece of intel they knew, which turned out to be unneeded as within a month everyone except Megatron and Shockwave had surrendered. They are currently facing trial on Cybertron for their actions.

:Earth and Cybertron also opened trade and communications. Our two planets are now allies and I hope that in the future we can go forth and gain more alliances with other inhabited planets.:

:Query: What of Cybertron? Will it be returning to its previous functionalism society?: Soundwave asked.

:No, it is not. I am making sure that everyone will be free to choose what they wish to do with their lives and I am creating an elected council that will include Autobots, Decepticons, and Neutrals so everyone will have a say and be heard.:

:Good.:

:Soundwave, I also wish for you to know that our pardon extends to you too. When you decide to return to Cybertron you and the cassettes will be welcomed and allowed to decide what you all would wish to do moving forward.:

:Soundwave: Thanks Prime. Soundwave and cassettes: Will remain on Earth for the foreseeable future.:

:Of course. Stay as long as you wish. And Soundwave?:

:Yes?:

:Thank you. Without your decision to leave, this war would have dragged on much longer and claimed many more lives. We are in your debt.: With that, Prime ended the comm, leaving Soundwave alone with his thoughts and the sounds of his joyful cassettes.

Soundwave smiled. Quiet at last.


End file.
